


After All

by SoloFan_5678



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloFan_5678/pseuds/SoloFan_5678
Summary: When Inuyasha's day did not go as planned and he ended up dry humping his woman. Wait what?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic. Apologize in advance for the wrong grammar and story construction.

He had been an idiot. He should have stuck to his routine and hid himself somewhere safe. Somewhere silent. Somewhere he could make use of the weak useless senses he's left on his human night. 

  
  
  


But no. Oh no. He had to convince Kagome that it must have been safe on this particular night to attend the festivities. That they would not take long and just take a peak. That maybe they could just stroll along the decorated houses, maybe have some food, and just do something, anything really. It would not take long, he promised. 

  
  
  


Festivities… Kagome had been raving about it for the past three days. Like how she'd wish she could explore the place and see the culture for itself. To meet new people and to have a decent break from the seemingly endless chase for Naraku. She seemed very enthusiastic. 

And how could he deny her that? What is one short break compared to months of her fighting? That scar on her legs didn't help either. She needed this, Inuyasha thought. If the woman who had fought beside him wanted a break, hell or high water he would give her a break! Damn him being human and shit.

  
  
  
  


And so here they are, panting, heart pounding, running for their lives from a demon that could devour them in a second. So much for a plan.

  
  


"Why did you leave your arrows?!! How can you be that stupid?!"

"You said it would be safe!!"

"I didn't say leave them behind! Dammit!"

  
  


That demon couldn't have followed them by scent. That he was sure of. That demon was nothing but a weakling. But even so, it was still enormous enough for his stupid human form to take on. They only have to find a shelter. They just need to hide. After that he's positive they'd survive.

  
  


"Inuyasha there!" 

Kagome pointed to a shallow cave almost covered by branches and vine, thanks to the nearby forest. 

  
  


That would do. He thought. And so with the little energy he's left, Inuyasha fucking sprinted. 

  
  
\--------------------  
  


The cave was so tiny, he couldn't even think how they had managed to fit in. All he knew was that they were both panting. Him, plopped down on the floor, back leaning on the wall of this tiny cave, hands on either of Kagome's hips. Then his Kagome, sitting intimately on his lap, both her arms clinging on his neck, face on his shoulder, her legs wrapped around his hips, her chest pressed on his, her most intimate part. Also. On his.

" _ Damn _ " was all Inuyasha could think. 

  
  


After a minute of catching their breath, the adrenaline wears off and finally Kagome has also become aware of the intimate position they are at. Embarrassed but knowing she had nothing she could do in this situation, she started to talk.

  
  


"Im sorry Inuyasha… I shouldn't have been careless. I shouldn't have left my bow and arrows." - she whispered, looking down, never daring to face inuyasha as she knew she's deeply blushing. 

  
  


"Feh. I shouldn't have forced you to go there with me. Dammit, I should have known better. It's stupid, okay. Just… nevermind. We are safe now..." 

"Thank you for trying though.. i know you meant well. I appreciate it Inuyasha. thank you. "

"Keh. Just...shut up. The demon could be somewhere near, he might hear us"

"You are such a grump. So ah.. we wait for sunrise?"

"We wait for sunrise." With that, Kagome proceeded to lean her head on his neck, rest, and just close her eyes for the remaining of the night. 

  
  


And while kagome was starting to get comfortable in inuyasha's presence, taking advantage of the silence, peace, and warmth that the cave provides, The latter has started to feel the opposite of those. 

  
  


" _ Inuyasha.. You're not thinking of her breast. Nope. Not her big plump breast. NOPE. not thinking how soft it feels pressed on my chest. Really. No! _

_ Dammit. Ok. Think of something else inuyasha.. naraku… shippo.. food.. ramen!! damn. So tasty. I bet her nipples would be tasty too. Id suck it anytime of the day. FUCK IT! Not there again! _

  
  


_ Okay. Think of sunrise… yah. This would end at sunrise when I am back to being a hanyou. Yes. Sunrise. Sun.. warmth.. she feels warm down there.. I bet she feels warmer if my dick's moving in and out of her.. wetter too.. hah! OKAY! DAMMIT I NEED TO STOP! _ " - 

as Inuyasha struggled with his thoughts he didn't realize he'd been squirming. 

  
  


"Inuyasha? Are you okay? Are you - Oh.." Kagome stopped when she felt something very hard on her nether region. 

  
  


He's dead. He knows it. Stupid fucking human emotions. He could handle his urges better when he's a hanyou. He has just proven to her how dirty he is. A hanyou, having perverted thoughts on the first person who had trusted him. The person who has given him hope, friends, better life. The woman he's fucking in love with. Yes. All that she's given and what had he offered in return? A fucking boner, that is! He doesn't have a reason to get out of this. Shit. Then fine. He is ready. Might as well come clean. Rip the bandage off. 

  
  


"Kagome, i'm sorry… I. I don't have an excuse.. i understand if you -"

"It's okay…"

He must be dreaming right? He is. Kagome.. she is kind but she couldnt be this stupid. 

"what?! How could you say it's okay?? Are you fucking nuts!? Do I have to spell it out to you?! 

I. have. A. Fucking erection kagome! Erection! My dick is fucking hard! Do you even know what causes erection huh?! It is when a guy thought dirty of a --" 

"And I am saying it is okay… " kagome interrupted. And for the first time that night. she looked at his face. Really look. At his eyes.. never backing down. She has to make him understand. And if it isn't enough then.. 

  
  


Slowly and gently.. she rolled her hips against his bulge. 

"Aaah fuck.. kagome.." he looked at her. Trying to understand what her motives are. And when he is met with nothing but silence and an intense stare. He understood. 

  
  


Gently. He placed both his hands on her rear. Seconds passed, none of them is still breaking eye contact and then…

With his arms on her butt. He rolled her hip forward. 

"Mpphm" kagome moaned.

"Are you okay? Does.. does hurt?"

Kagome shakes her head.

"You sure?"

She nodded. And he jerked her forward against him again. This time with a little pressure. 

"Ah…" oh how inuyasha likes hearing her moan. 

"Again, koibito?" And he was answered with another nod. He chuckled, now having the confidence he lacked before. 

"Hey.. I ain't gonna do anything if you aint sayin a thing Ka.Go.Me.. tell me what you want koi"

"Don't tease me…"

"I aint."

"You are!" 

"I was just asking you what you want!" He laughed. Both of them forgetting about the demon they were running away from. 

"You.... you know.."

"I do."

"Then why ask?!"

"Wench i wanna hear it"

"..." 

And fuck if it isnt the most exquisite view he ever laid upon. His kagome, face so red from having this interesting conversation with him. He can't help it. Damn it. 

  
  
  


He kissed her. Gently at first, tasting her lips passionately, sensually as he could as he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he does. 

And when he couldn't get enough, he parted her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth and met hers playfully. He could eat her up for hours. Damn his wench for tasting heavenly.

"I love you Kagome.. and I'm not just saying this because you're letting me dry hump you okay?! Just.. fuck.. im bad at this. I just love you okay?"

"Inu.. haha. I really hope youre not just saying it just cause. I Love you too dummy. Very much."

"I know. Me too. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Tell me what to do"

"Inuyashaaa.. you are not dropping this are you?

"Na ah. Ha! So.. tell me. "

"okay fine!.. wel.. ahn.. well.. Ru- rub me against you.."

"Oooh. Rub what exactly, koi? You mean your arms against mine?" He teased.

"Inu… don't tease me."

"I'm not. Maybe i just dont really know what youre talking about. So you need to tell me what really, koi "

She paused for a moment. Waiting for the courage to take over her.

"Rub my.... inu.. please…. I can't. You know what. Dont tease me." Sensing her frustrations, inuyasha lean into her ear and whisper 

"Ok. You mean your cunt against my cock?" He chuckled. 

"Pervert!"

"Hahaha! So it is not then? So what do you want to rub against me then?"

"I hate you…"

"Love you too. So what is it?

"Fine!.. That."

"What 'that' exactly?"

"What you said! Just a while ago!"

"Aaah.. so you want me to rub your cunt against my cock?" He grinned. 

"I… ye.. yes... happy now?." She fumed.

"Hahaha! See? Was it hard?"

"Hey it was embaras-- ah. Aah. AHH!"

  
  


Inuyasha didn't waste time. He grabbed her butt more purposely this time and started to grind her hips against his. Gone is the gentleness before and all is just love and lust and desperation for both their release. 

Did he want to do it properly and want to fuck her while drilling his cock in and out of her? Yes. But is he happy with what they are just doing now? FUCK. STILL A YES.

He'll dry hump kagome rather than masturbate himself ANYTIME ANYDAY. The pleasure of kagome doesn't compare to his hands AT ALL. Fuck. He wonders, if this already feels good.. how much more when he's pumping into her, while her insides milk him dry. Damn he can't wait to make her his mate. But for now, he will settle for this. 

  
  


And he moved kagome's hip. Grind hers to his to feel that fucking pressure that tickles his cock. As fast as he could. As hard as he could. Is tickle even the right term? He doesnt know. But it feels so fucking good. So pleasurable. Huh, kagome could sit him a hindred times a day if it meant her tickling his cock like this. Yeees. Ah. So good.

  
  


"Inuyashaa… yes… mffph.. ah.. ah ah! Right there my love.. yes yes."

"Kagome.. aah. Fuck. You feel so good dammit"

"I.. i think i.. inu…"

"Let it go koi. cum for me.. im here… im with you i promise. Cum for me."

  
  


And with a few more thrust they reached their peaks and experienced their first orgasm with each other.

"Inuyasha!!"

"Kago..me.." - they groaned almost at the same time.

  
  
  


‐---‐--------------------‐‐-------

  
  


"Good?" He ask as he panted

"Good"

"The next time we do this, i promise I'll be inside you koi"

"Can we do it now?"

"HAHAHAHA! *tsup* love you.. wait til im a hanyou.. gonna make you howl woman. Wait till i get my stamina back"

"So… later?"

"Later… sleep for now. Rest. You need it. Im gonna fucking drain you later"

"That a promise?"

"Woman you're killing me! Sleep! Promise i'll fuck you later.." he mischiously grinned. 

"My romantic hanyou… haha. Okay. Love you inu.. make love to you later"

"love you too, kagome"

  
  


Well.. this ain't a bad a day after all.


End file.
